Un pas après l'autre
by choup37
Summary: Suite d'Une douce brise. Ianto est certes sauvé, mais il n'est pas guéri... C'est à Jack de prendre soin de lui à présent, leur permettant de mieux se connaitre et devenir lentement davantage que des collègues.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour.. soir tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien en ces chaudes soirées d'été (si la canicule est revenue ici) ! J'aurai mis des mois à l'écrire (merci le master et le concours), mais voici finalement la suite d' _Une douce brise!_ Elle se déroule directement après, donc pour comprendre il vaut vraiment mieux avoir lu le premier OS. **

**Quand j'ai commencé _Une douce brise,_ ma question principale était 'Comment ils ont pu passer de 'tu as tué ma fiancée/sale traitre' à 'Chronomètre' ^^ L'OS était le début d'une potentielle réponse, mais il n'était pas suffisant, et il fallait que je développe la chose.. Cette fic est donc la fin d'une longue interrogation qui a commencé avec mon OS _Chronomètre,_ a continué dans _Quel autre choix_ et se termine ici :) C'est donc le récit de comment ils en sont venus de la fin d' _Une douce bris_ e au saut du fameux pas! Qu'on se le dise, il y aura un slash, oui, mais pas avant la fin: Ianto doit euh.. guérir avant.**

 **Merci à macrale et evalyre pour leur support et commentaires! Cette fic vous doit beaucoup! Elle est finie, et comporte 5 chapitres, que je posterai au fur et à mesure.**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien de la série sauf ma passion. Tout le reste est à Davies _*hésite à l'embrasser ou le tuer_ ***

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Ils ne tardèrent pas à redescendre à la base. A présent que Ianto ne voulait plus se jeter du haut du toit, le bâtiment leur apparaissait plus menaçant qu'autre chose, et les deux hommes n'avaient guère envie de s'y attarder. Jack avait gardé son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon tout le trajet, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner de lui, trop terrifié intérieurement qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose pendant la descente. Sans y penser, il l'avait ramené au Hub, Ianto le suivant instinctivement, trop secoué pour réfléchir.

Le ronronnement rassurant des ordinateurs et autres machines les accueillit à leur entrée. Le Capitaine guida Ianto jusqu'à son bureau à l'étage, le soutenant dans l'escalier avant de le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il l'aida à retirer sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau près de la porte, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Pendant tout ce temps, Ianto était demeuré silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vide, les bras se refermant autour de lui, comme l'aurait fait un enfant effrayé. L'officier se dirigea vers la trappe qui menait à sa chambre; il en revint peu après avec une petite bassine d'eau et une serviette, et entreprit de tamponner le visage empli de larmes séchées du jeune homme. Ce dernier se laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la fraicheur du contact. Quand il eut fini, Jack se redressa et fit de nouveau le trajet jusqu'en bas, afin de ramener le matériel. Lorsqu'il remonta, ce fut cette fois avec une épaisse couverture de laine et un coussin moelleux. Ianto ne s'interrogea pas sur leur origine; il se contenta de s'emmitoufler dedans. Il se roula en boule et vint poser sa tête contre le torse du chef de la base qui était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés, l'enveloppant de ses bras.

 _"Repose-toi,_ murmura ce dernier en embrassant son front. _Je reste là, ne t'inquiète pas."_

Il le sentit se crisper contre lui.

 _"Je ne veux pas dormir,_ murmura le jeune homme d'une voix peu assurée. _Je vais cauchemarder toute la nuit."_

Jack le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, la main gauche effectuant des petits ronds apaisants dans le dos de Ianto.

 _"Nah, pas avec moi pour les chasser. Jack Harkness, tueur de démons, tu ne l'avais pas lue cette ligne dans mon dossier?"_

Une lueur amusée vint éclairer les prunelles de l'agent, en miroir à celles de son Capitaine. Fermant les yeux, il inspira profondément, se concentrant sur sa chaleur et l'odeur enivrante qui émanait de ses vêtements – fichus phéromones du 51ème siècle. Perdu dans son parfum, il sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil, que Jack espérait sans rêve.

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'immortel, qui tira la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, avant de caresser doucement ses cheveux. Puis, avec précaution, il se redressa, s'installant confortablement dans le canapé, prêt à veiller toute la nuit son invité inattendu.

Malgré son soulagement évident, Jack demeurait encore profondément perturbé. Le choc avait été fort pour les deux, et lui aussi aurait besoin d'un peu de temps pour totalement se remettre. L'image de Ianto voulant se suicider allait le hanter longtemps, il le pressentait. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son aveu l'avait retourné. Il avait toujours existé une forte tension sexuelle entre eux, et ce dès leur rencontre mouvementée. Harkness en avait d'ailleurs souvent joué, s'amusant à taquiner ou provoquer le Gallois, et ce peut-être un peu plus qu'il ne le faisait avec ses autres collègues, il le reconnaissait sans honte. Mais de là à imaginer que Ianto tombe amoureux de lui! Le fossé entre les deux étapes était énorme. Si on y rajoutait le fait que ses sentiments s'étaient probablement développés pendant tout le temps où il avait caché Lisa à l'étage inférieur de la base, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il en soit sorti si torturé.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'immortel, dont les yeux étaient demeurés rivés sur la forme roulée en boule sur le divan et de laquelle ne s'échappaient que quelques mèches châtain en bataille. Satané Jones. Incapable de faire les choses correctement. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour le début.. Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est plus une forme de transition/introduction pour la suite :)**

 ***va veiller sur ses deux chéris***


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou! Voici comme promis le chapitre 2! Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé ces reviews adorables, ainsi qu'aux follows et favoris :) Et s'il y a des lecteurs invisibles (oui je sais que vous êtes là, que croyez-vous, moi aussi je lis ici, je peux le faire!), n'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas! Venez me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Les choses avancent, lentement.. On aura plus d'action au prochain chapitre, promis! J'avais besoin de rentrer dans la tête de Ianto cette fois.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Ianto se réveilla le lendemain totalement engourdi sur le canapé, la tête posée sur le coussin et le visage à moitié dissimulé par la couverture. Il cligna des yeux, l'esprit encore légèrement embrumé par le sommeil, et se demanda un instant où il se trouvait, avant de reconnaitre le bureau du Capitaine. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme se redressa et grimaça en sentant un début de migraine pointer le bout de son nez derrière son front. Wow... Il fallait absolument qu'il mette la main sur une aspirine. Se passant la main sur le visage, il secoua la tête, tentant de s'éclaircir l'esprit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, par tous les saints?

Puis les évènements de la veille commencèrent à lui revenir par vagues, l'envahissant lentement mais sûrement de flashs. La nausée le saisit, et des tremblements commencèrent à le secouer alors que le Gallois prenait conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé. Se suicider, il avait voulu se suicider! Incapable de faire face plus longtemps au tourbillon d'émotions violentes et contradictoires qui le rongeait depuis des semaines, il était monté sur le toit du Millenium, déterminé à en finir. Et c'est alors que Jack... Jack.. Le visage de Ianto tomba entre ses mains, tandis qu'il tentait en vain de se contrôler, bouleversé.

Ce fut bien entendu cet instant que choisit l'immortel pour rentrer dans son bureau, les bras encombrés de petits paquets et d'un large plateau. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur son invité, au visage encore légèrement froissé par le sommeil et imprégné de la marque du coussin sur la joue. Cette vision absolument adorable était cependant contrebalancée par les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses cils et les sanglots qui menaçaient visiblement de s'échapper de sa gorge. Ianto détourna la tête en l'entendant entrer, le fuyant du regard. Sans un mot, Harkness posa ses courses sur le bureau, avant de venir gentiment l'étreindre contre lui, l'embrassant doucement sur le front. Il le garda longtemps ainsi, pressé contre son torse, le laissant pleurer encore et prendre le temps qui lui était nécessaire pour se calmer. Le jeune homme pressa les paupières, glissant son nez dans le cou de celui qui s'apparentait en cet instant à son ancre, s'imprégnant de son odeur et de sa présence de longues minutes.

 _"Merci",_ chuchota-t-il finalement d'une voix faible.

 _"Pas de souci",_ répliqua sur le même ton son interlocuteur. " _C'est quand tu veux."_

Son employé n'osa pas lui répondre, perturbé par cette gentillesse à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de tel entre eux, seulement du flirt plus ou moins poussé, et, depuis la mort de Lisa, une froideur constante. Faisant mine de ne pas relever son silence, Jack ajouta, les yeux soudainement pétillants:

 _"J'ai une surprise pour toi."_

Ianto haussa un sourcil, surpris, avant que ses yeux ne se tournent vers les petits paquets de carton dont s'échappaient des odeurs à corrompre un saint. Les lèvres de son patron s'étirèrent pour former un immense sourire étincelant, qui vint frapper en plein le cœur du pauvre Ianto, accélérant sans prévenir son rythme cardiaque. Dieu que cet homme était beau. Comment une telle perfection était-elle humainement possible? Les deux iris pétillaient de plaisir face à lui, petites vagues d'océan perdues au milieu du visage délicat de splendeur du Capitaine Harkness.

Le-dit capitaine se leva, récupérant son butin pour le tendre au brun qui s'en empara avec envie, et découvrit, stupéfait, un ensemble de pain frais, croissants, et muffins aux framboises. Un plateau sur lequel trônaient des couverts, une bouilloire de thé fumant et un immense pot de confiture remonté de la cuisine accompagnait le tout.

 _"Tu es maigre comme un manche à balai, depuis combien de temps tu ne manges plus correctement?",_ le gronda gentiment son aîné.

Ianto ne répondit pas, écarquillant des yeux hallucinés devant ce spectacle surréaliste. Jack était allé acheter le petit-déjeuner à la boulangerie? Pour eux? Pendant qu'il dormait?

 _"Je..,_ balbutia-t-il. _Que.."_ Il secoua la tête, avant de murmurer très bras, la gorge serrée: _'Merci"._

Comment diable ce démon avait-il pu savoir que les muffins à la framboise était sa pâtisserie favorite? Personne n'était au courant, c'était son petit secret pour ses moments de déprime. Certains se goinfraient de chocolat quand ils avaient le moral en berne, Ianto lui avalait ses chers délices. Une autre preuve encore des talents d'observation de son chef. La main de celui-ci vint caresser ses cheveux.

 _"Heureux que tu aimes. Je n'ai pas fait le café, par contre. Cette foutue machine n'obéit qu'à toi."_

Ianto esquissa un léger sourire.

 _"Ce n'est pas grave, je m'en occuperai tout à l'heure."_

Un nouveau silence un peu gêné tomba. Du coin de l'œil, Ianto vit sur l'horloge accrochée au mur qu'il était à peine 7h30. Il avait dormi autant, sans aucun mauvais rêve? Comment était-ce possible? Seule la présence de Jack expliquait ce miracle, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Le duo déjeuna sur la petite table dans le calme pendant quelques minutes, avant que l'officier ne se mordille la lèvre, mal à l'aise et lui demande finalement:

 _"Comment vas-tu, Ianto?"_

La minuscule bonne humeur à peine née de l'interpellé s'évanouit à cette question. Son expression se rembrunit et son corps se tendit, alors qu'il concentrait soudainement son attention sur sa tasse de thé.

 _"Je ne sais pas trop,_ reconnut-il finalement après un moment de réflexion. _Je... toujours mal, et .. et ça ne risque pas de disparaitre avant longtemps, mais.. Je.. je ne sais pas, c'est_ _différent d'avant. Comme si quelque chose était finie pour de bon, enfin. Je.. je ne sais pas si j'aime ça, mais au moins je.. je me sens moins hanté. Plus.. plus tranquille."_

Un fin sourire fit son apparition sur la bouche de l'autre homme, visiblement heureux de cette réponse. Il avait craint sa réaction, à vrai dire. A présent, il était certain que, bien que toujours émotionnellement secoué, Ianto reconnaissait et acceptait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, en bien comme en plus douloureux. C'était un progrès considérable par rapport à la veille, et il fallait le reconnaitre en tant que tel. L'ancien Agent du temps se pencha pour venir embrasser une nouvelle fois son compagnon sur le front. Ianto avait fermé les yeux sous le contact. Jack hésita, puis vint effleurer ses lèvres en un baiser chaste.

Et ce fut en cela principalement que ses marques d'affection consistèrent les jours suivants: des baisers chastes, des caresses sur le bras ou le visage, ou des étreintes; juste des marques tendres, rien de plus. Malgré son désir, et le souvenir du baiser passionné échangé sur le toit, Jack ne voulait pas brûler les étapes: ce n'était pas parce que Ianto avait accepté ce qu'il ressentait qu'il était prêt à plus. Il était toujours extrêmement fragile mentalement, et prêt à ressombrer à n'importe quel moment. Il était nécessaire de l'entourer d'un cocon de chaleur et de paix le plus possible, afin de lui permettre de se reconstruire enfin, et de recoller -si tant est qu'il en soit capable- les morceaux de son cœur. Une telle relation était tout aussi étrange pour Jack, qui n'en avait pas connu de telle depuis de nombreuses décennies, mais il était déterminé à jouer le plus correctement possible cette partie.

Le jeune employé vint souvent le voir dans les jours à venir, quand il se sentait mal ou fragile, que ses démons remontaient d'une manière ou d'autre. Il luttait toujours contre des réminiscences de culpabilité, celles-ci ne pouvaient de toute manière pas disparaître ainsi. Lorsque cela se produisait, Jack fermait la porte de son bureau et le serrait contre lui dans le canapé, en lui embrassant le crâne et lui caressant le dos. Le responsable de la sécurité, à l'apparence toujours si calme et contrôlée, lui rappelait dans ces moments-là un oisillon terrifié et brisé, à la recherche d'un être plus fort pour le protéger. Et Jack! Oh Jack était d'accord pour assumer ce rôle ! Si c'était ce dont son cher petit Gallois avait tant besoin. Et ce tout le temps nécessaire.

* * *

 **Oui je sais, je sais.. J'avais dit qu'il faudrait rentrer dans la tête de Ianto, au moins un peu.. Il ne peut pas aller mieux d'un coup, et c'est juste le lendemain de sa tentative. Donc bon. Ahum.**

 **Oh et oui, Jack peut se faire protecteur et chaleureux et attentionné, sisi.. Il ne le montre pas c'est tout :)**

 **Et oui. Les muffins à la framboise c'est le diable, c'est bien moi qui parlais ici xD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici le chapitre 3! Je le poste là, parce que mon ordi est en train de rendre l'âme (pitiééééééééééééééééééééé !), et que j'en profite avant d'avoir un fond noir. Arg. Tosh, viens me sauver.**

 **Merci encore une fois pour les revieweurs, les favoris et les follows :) Aussi, rappelez-vous que si vous voulez que je puisse vous répondre, il vaut mieux se connecter.. C'est dur sinon lol (la personne se reconnaitra ^^).**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Une semaine était passée depuis la nuit cauchemardesque. C'était une journée d'activité normale à la base: un léger pic d'activité de la Faille le matin, qui n'avait heureusement laissé échappé rien de dangereux, puis une traque aux Weevil, qui s'était soldée par des Jack et Ianto essoufflés et en sueur mais heureux du travail bien accompli.

Le duo descendit les créatures en cellule, sous le regard amusé de leurs collègues face à leur état. Ianto rentra les codes de sécurité, ouvrant une à une les portes avant de les refermer avec soin une fois son chef débarrassé de l'une d'elles endormie. Quand ils eurent terminé, Jack se tourna vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres:

 _"Belle chasse! Bravo! Tu t'es parfaitement débrouillé! Je devrais t'emmener plus souvent si tu te montres toujours toujours aussi efficace!"_

Le Gallois rougit devant le compliment inattendu.

 _"Merci, monsieur... mais ce n'était pas grand-chose"_ , murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Jack secoua la tête, insistant:

 _"Non, vraiment! Tu n'as pas l'habitude du terrain, et de tout le stress qu'il engendre. Pour quelqu'un qui a si peu d'expérience, tu es vraiment calme et compétent."_ Ses doigts vinrent caresser doucement son visage. _"Mon fier et courageux Gallois",_ ajouta-t-il en souriant tendrement.

L'immortel sentit son compagnon se crisper légèrement à ce contact, avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers lui, son regard bleu marine troublé plongeant dans les diamants bleus lagon de l'autre. Leur rythme cardiaque augmenta soudainement alors que l'échange visuel se faisait plus intense, chacun d'eux particulièrement conscient de la sensation de la main de Jack sur la joue de Ianto. Jusque-là, tous deux s'étaient contentés de choses simples. Ianto restait après le travail pour discuter, ils échangeaient un café dans le bureau de Jack ou sur le canapé du Hub, ou alors, s'ils s'en sentaient d'humeur, ils allaient prendre un verre au bar du coin. Il leur était également arrivé de passer certaines de leurs soirées ensemble, la plupart du temps devant un film avec quelques bières. Petit à petit, l'ancien et le plus jeune apprenaient à mieux se connaitre, se découvrant lentement mais sûrement. Ianto, bien que moins effrayé qu'avant, se montrait néanmoins toujours assez timide, dissuadant Harkness de tenter un rapprochement plus poussé.

Les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux du jeune homme, Jack se pencha légèrement, appréciant la légère rougeur que leur proximité provoquait chez son compagnon. Sa bouche vint se poser sur la sienne, dans une caresse douce et chaste. Les lèvres de Ianto avaient le goût du café, ce qui l'amusa - il aurait dû s'y attendre. Le contact s'accentua, chacun désireux de davantage sentir l'autre. Leurs lèvres finirent par s'entrouvrir, se mêlant et jouant lentement avec leurs jumelles. Ils avaient fermé les yeux, le souffle de leur respiration chaude et rauque venant résonner sur la peau de l'autre, alors que leur visage se penchait instinctivement sur le côté pour augmenter le toucher, faisant se frotter l'une contre l'autre leurs joues. La main droite du Capitaine vint prendre le visage en coupe de Ianto, la gauche glissant dans son dos, tandis que celles du jeune homme se posaient sur son torse. Le baiser était doux, lent, tendre. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade alors qu'ils découvraient le goût de l'autre mêlé à la sueur provoquée par l'effort de la chasse. Ce n'était qu'un jeu de lèvres et de mordillements, mais les deux hommes sentaient leur sang bouillir dans leurs veines.

Harkness perçut sans difficulté l'hésitation et la timidité premières de son agent ; cela ne fit que confirmer ses doutes: celui-ci n'avait sûrement jamais dû avoir de relation avec quelqu'un du même sexe auparavant. Ce n'était pas son propre cas, bien sûr, et pourtant, l'échange n'en demeura pas moins extraordinaire pour lui aussi. Tous deux finirent par se séparer, le souffle court, le front posé l'un contre l'autre. Un sourire apparut simultanément sur leurs lèvres rougies.

 _"Hum... Est-ce ainsi que vous remerciez vos employés quand vous en êtes satisfait, Capitaine?_

 _"Cela dépend desquels,_ répliqua ce dernier avec une expression coquine. _Je ne le fais généralement qu'avec un seul._

 _"Quel homme chanceux._

 _"Je pense bien."_

Les doigts de Ianto vinrent jouer avec le col de l'officier.

 _"Abuserait-il de ses droits en réclamant une autre preuve de la satisfaction de son supérieur?"_

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit.

 _"Absolument pas."_

Le responsable de la base saisit le visage offert à deux mains, alors que les bras de Ianto s'enroulaient autour de son cou. Le baiser fut plus assuré cette fois; il s'approfondit peu à peu, leur bouche s'amusant l'une avec l'autre. Bien qu'encore timide, Ianto se montra plus hardi, osant davantage prendre l'initiative que la première fois, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jack qui le laissa expérimenter. Les gestes se firent moins maladroits, plus sûrs. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent naturellement, et leurs langues vinrent se rencontrer. Un gémissement de plaisir leur échappa tandis que leur corps se tendait brusquement sous le contact. Ianto sentit son cœur exploser, des milliers d'étincelles se répandant sans prévenir à travers tous ses muscles, le brûlant délicieusement. Jack méritait sa réputation de tombeur, il n'avait rien à redire là-dessus. Ce qu'il parvenait à lui faire ressentir avec juste un baiser était presque indécent. Les mains de ce dernier vinrent errer dans son dos et sur son torse, en des caresses douces et rassurantes qui ne firent paradoxalement qu'augmenter sa faim. Il se perdit dans le baiser, les secondes s'écoulant alors qu'il se sentait transporté loin, très loin d'ici, dans un monde de plaisir et de désir où seul existait le Capitaine Harkness. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les joues rouges et le cœur battant la chamade.

 _"On devrait remonter",_ murmura Jack d'une voix rauque.

Ianto hocha silencieusement la tête, les paupières toujours fermées, tentant difficilement de se calmer. Ils reculèrent à regret, quittant la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Quelques malheureux centimètres mais qui se révélaient déjà de trop, un manque les envahissant presque instantanément. Le militaire se dirigea vers l'escalier, le Gallois le suivit sans réfléchir, toujours perdu dans sa bulle. Ils remontèrent les marches, le bras de Jack venant entourer furtivement sa taille. Le capitaine stoppa juste avant qu'ils ne parviennent à la salle principale, et pivota vers lui. Il murmura en fixant Ianto, le regard empli d'espoir: " _Tu restes avec moi, ce soir? On pourrait diner ensemble au restaurant."_

Son employé se figea sur place face à ces mots. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu? Jack lui proposait de sortir avec lui? Comme un vrai premier rendez-vous d'un vrai couple? L'idée, et tout ce qu'elle impliquait, était à la fois terrifiante et excitante, aucun d'eux n'ayant jamais réellement évoqué cette possibilité. Ce n'était pas que Ianto n'en aimait pas la perspective, bien au contraire, mais elle était si inattendue.. et en même temps, si attirante.. Une onde de bonheur le traversa, et le sourire qui explosa sur ses lèvres parlait davantage que des mots.

 _"Avec plaisir, Jack."_


	4. Chapter 4

**On avance.. Nouveau chapitre en ce dimanche pluvieux, plus long que les autres, j'ai repris ma taille à peu près normale de chapitre là ^^ C'est déjà l'avant-dernier, snif! On met des mois à écrire et on publie en deux semaines :p**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favoris :)!**

 **Bon rendez-vous au restaurant avec Jack et Ianto! (si seulemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent!)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Ianto était parti plus tôt ce jour-là, sur l'insistance de Jack. Celui-ci voulait faire les choses en bonne et due forme, et l'avait donc congédié vers les coups de 17h, sous le regard surpris du reste de l'équipe. Le Teaboy qui ne faisait pas d'heures supplémentaires? Voilà qui était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Depuis des mois, le Gallois enchainait les services, remplaçant ses collègues à la première occasion et passant tout son temps disponible à la base.

Celui-ci profita de ce repos inattendu pour prendre une longue douche, se plongeant avec délice sous les jets d'eau brûlante. C'était un plaisir si rare d'avoir un peu de temps pour lui-même qu'il en profita au maximum, s'imprégnant de la sensation de calme et de plénitude que lui apportait le contact avec le liquide sur sa peau. Saisissant la bouteille de shampoing, il en fit couler sur sa paume, avant de commencer à frotter doucement son crâne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, frais et dé ses pensées étaient tournées vers le rendez-vous à venir. Ianto ignorait totalement où ils se rendraient ce soir; Jack n'avait rien voulu lui dire, insistant sur la surprise du lieu. Il savait juste qu'ils se retrouveraient à 19h. En dehors cela, mystère, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire, ce flou rajoutait une dose de piquant et d'excitation à la future soirée. Le jeune homme se sentait à la fois nerveux et heureux, comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il passa un certain temps devant son armoire, à hésiter entre plusieurs tenues: costume noir avec chemise rouge? Ensemble bordeaux? Chemise anthracite et veste noire? Il s'amusa comme un petit fou à essayer les vêtements, alternant les couleurs et les mélanges. Soigner son apparence avait toujours été une de ses obsessions, il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était une manie comme une autre, et certainement beaucoup moins bizarre que certaines des passions de ses collègues. Sérieusement, qui aimait passer ses journées entouré de macchabées? Finalement, le Gallois opta pour un costume bleu nuit en accord avec ses yeux, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec une chemise blanche au col légèrement entrouvert. Simple et dépouillé, mais chic. Après avoir résolu cette question essentielle, il retourna dans la salle de bain pour tenter de redonner une apparence correcte à ses mèches brunes qui avaient viré rebelles en séchant.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent inévitablement vers Jack alors qu'il passait le peigne dans ses cheveux. Ianto peinait toujours à croire à l'évolution de leur relation. La semaine précédente, il avait été prêt à se suicider, et aujourd'hui, il se préparait pour son premier rencard avec lui. C'était quelque peu effrayant, il devait le reconnaitre. Le changement était radical, et pourtant le jeune homme ne regrettait rien. Il n'avait pas été aussi heureux.. si vivant depuis des mois, en fait, depuis Canary Warf. Jack avait réussi à le sauver du cauchemar qu'était devenue sa vie, et pour cela, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Et même s'il avait encore de fréquents moments de tristesse latente, ceux-ci disparaissaient peu à peu. Lentement mais sûrement, Ianto Jones réapprenait à vivre.

* * *

On sonna à la porte à 19h précises. Le cœur de Ianto fit un bond, et il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant d'aller ouvrir avec quelque appréhension. L'agent se figea en apercevant son capitaine: celui-ci était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise vermillon repliée au niveau des coudes. Les boutons du col n'étaient pas fermés, et laissaient apparaitre une peau délicieusement basanée. Et la raison pour laquelle il pouvait admirer les bras parfaitement musclés de Jack était qu'il avait retiré son éternel manteau pour le remplacer par une veste noire qu'il tenait négligemment sur l'épaule. Une vague de chaleur soudaine remonta de son bas-ventre pour envahir sa poitrine, son torse et colorer son visage: Jack était simplement éblouissant. Il l'était toujours, bien sûr, mais dans cette tenue, c'était simplement impossible de ne pas le dévorer des yeux. _Il avait fait tomber son manteau!_ Ianto n'était pas certain de s'en remettre un jour, cette idée faisant naitre dans son esprit des scénarios et potentialités tous plus attirants les uns que les autres. Et à voir l'expression de Jack, ce qu'il découvrait de son côté était également tout à fait à son goût. Le capitaine s'avança pour l'embrasser, avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, leurs visages atrocement proches:

 _"Je ne suis plus si sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de t'emmener au restaurant.. On risquerait de vouloir t'enlever tant tu es à tomber..."_

Le commentaire fut accompagné d'une main effleurant négligemment ses fesses. Ianto rougit.

 _"C'est toi qu'ils vont vouloir emmener, pas moi..._

 _-Tu te sous-estimes, Ianto. Tu es magnifique."_

Glissant une main dans son dos, il l'entraina vers le véhicule garé un peu plus loin, sans jamais cesser de laisser ses yeux courir sur son corps pour mieux l'admirer sous toutes les coutures. Jack s'installa au volant, ses doigts venant frôler la cuisse gauche de son passager avec une fausse maladresse. Celui-ci roula des yeux, amusé; Jack était tout sauf discret dans ses avances. Ce n'était pas comme si cela le gênait en cet instant, cependant, et il vint mêler quelques secondes ses doigts aux siens, les pressant gentiment avant de libérer sa main.

Le SUV remonta les larges avenues de la ville avec facilité, le gros de la débauche du soir étant à présent terminé après la folie des 18h. A la grande surprise de Ianto, la voiture se gara devant un restaurant japonais. Lui qui craignait intérieurement une pizzeria ne cacha pas son plaisir: comment son patron avait su qu'il adorait cette cuisine, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il semblait que le plus âgé avait cette capacité à lire les pensées et découvrir tous vos dernier sourit en voyant ses yeux s'illuminer; il avait donc bel et bien visé juste.

Son jeune ami le suivit à l'intérieur avec quelque timidité; pour être totalement honnête, il craignait qu'on les aperçoive ensemble: non pas qu'il avait honte de sortir avec Jack, bien au contraire, mais il aurait détesté être l'objet de ragots. Ses peurs furent néanmoins calmées lorsqu'il découvrit une salle petite et chaleureuse, aux lumières légèrement tamisées, et où les convives étaient séparés par des panneaux de bois permettant une meilleure intimité. Là encore, Jack avait anticipé une de ses craintes. Le serveur les conduisit jusqu'à leur espace, avant de les laisser seuls.

 _"Heureux?_

 _"C'est.. juste parfait. Merci."_

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur les lèvres du capitaine.

 _"J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais le japonais."_

Le sous-entendu était évident, et il n'échappa pas à Ianto, qui haussa un sourcil impudent avant de répondre sans se démonter, un sourire impertinent aux lèvres:

 _"A toutes les sauces, monsieur."_

Il eut le plaisir de voir Jack s'étouffer de rire dans son verre alors qu'il reprenait une expression d'innocence pure.

 _"Je ne te savais pas versé dans l'asiatique, Ianto._

 _"J'ai toujours été ouvert à toutes les possibilités, monsieur._

 _"Tu me surprends._

 _"Je prends cela comme un compliment._

 _"Oh tu peux, tu peux. Mais ne crois pas que je vais oublier ce détail de si tôt."_

Le regard de Ianto était d'un angélisme complet.

 _"Ce n'était pas mon intention."_

Cet échange résuma à lui seul l'ambiance de leur soirée. Le diner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur: Ianto se détendit très vite, profitant au maximum de son bonheur d'être seul avec Jack. Tous deux discutèrent de tout et rien au début, puis peu à peu, la conversation s'orienta sur des sujets plus personnels. Le Gallois s'ouvrit lentement, et se surprit à conter quelques anecdotes de ses études, ou sur sa famille. Il admit avoir une sœur avec qui il était autrefois assez proche, mais la vie et Torchwood les avaient éloignés. Son supérieur savait déjà en partie cela, bien sûr – tout était dans son dossier – mais il apprécia la confidence. De son côté, il lui raconta une partie de ses voyages sur la planète, lui décrivant des lieux que ce dernier n'avait vu que par photos ou dont il n'avait carrément jamais entendu parler. Les deux hommes continuèrent à flirter et se taquiner de plus en plus, l'excellent repas et un peu de vin aidant à faire tomber les dernières retenues possibles. Jack était un fin gourmet, pour la plus grande joie de Ianto qui appréciait aussi la bonne chair. Mais ce n'était pas si surprenant, l'officier avait toujours aimé les bonnes choses, quelle que soit leur nature. Le couple se fit donc un devoir de rendre hommage au maximum des spécialités de la maison, dégustant sushis et brochettes de poulet au fromage avec expertise.

La soirée se termina plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé: aucun d'eux n'avait vu le temps s'écouler, et déjà il était temps de rentrer. Un large sourire aux lèvres, patron et employé quittèrent le restaurant, caquetant comme deux adolescents. Ianto roula les yeux en voyant l'autre homme lui tenir la portière dans un mouvement faussement galant:

 _"Tu me prends pour une fillette en émoi? Sérieusement, Jack?_

 _"Quoi?,_ répliqua celui-ci en prenant un air blessé. _Je pensais que tu aimerais l'attention."_

Ianto ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps; il avança jusqu'à son compagnon adossé à la voiture et, glissant les bras autour de son cou, murmura, en le fixant par en dessous :

 _"J'adore. C'est mignon comme tout."_

Un sourire dévastateur de blancheur apparut sur les lèvres de Jack qui posa les mains sur ses hanches.

 _"Mignon? D'habitude, on emploie plus le terme 'sexy' pour me qualifier, mais pourquoi pas._

 _"Crâneur._

 _"Même pas. La preuve, tu ne m'en veux déjà plus. Mon charme est imbattable._

 _"Personne ne t'a jamais remis à ta place, hein?",_ ironisa Ianto dont les doigts caressaient sa nuque.

 _"Insolent. Tu vas voir ce que je fais aux sales gosses comme toi."_

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, une paire de lèvres vint attaquer férocement les siennes, en revendiquant l'entrée avec véhémence. Ianto gémit, son ventre soudainement envahi de flots de chaleur, et la lui accorda sans résister, trop ravi pour ne serait-ce que songer à protester. D'un mouvement souple, Jack inversa leur position pour le plaquer contre la porte arrière du véhicule, son corps se courbant contre le sien. Ses doigts partirent à sa conquête, errant dans son dos et sur son torse alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser avec passion. Les mains de Ianto s'agrippèrent un peu plus fort dans ses cheveux alors qu'il sentait son cerveau se faire lentement mais sûrement court-circuiter. _Oh GOD!_

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi à s'embrasser; tout ce qui lui importait alors étaient la bouche de Jack, sa langue, ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps brûlant contre le sien et oh s'il vous plait, est-ce que la Terre pourrait s'arrêter de tourner et il mourrait ainsi? Tout ce dont le jeune homme se souvint fut le moment où cette délicieuse bouche quitta la sienne, le faisant sursauter et gémir de frustration. Le souffle court, il releva des yeux écarquillés de surprise vers Jack qui le fixait, une lueur moqueuse dansant dans ses prunelles.

 _"Un commentaire, peut-être, agent Jones?"_

L'interpellé inspira lentement, se forçant à se calmer. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir et murmurer d'un ton rauque:

 _"Je ne risque pas d'être très obéissant si c'est ainsi que tu punis l'insubordination."_

Le commentaire provoqua un rire de son officier.

 _"On remet en cause mes méthodes?_

 _"Ferme-la et embrasse-moi",_ grogna Ianto en lui saisissant le col pour l'attirer de nouveau à lui.

Sa 'victime' obéit sans regimber, l'entourant de ses bras pour mieux le serrer contre lui tandis qu'il entreprenait de satisfaire le vorace Gallois. A présent qu'il avait testé un échantillon du baiser à la Harkness, ce dernier en redemandait encore et encore. _S'il réagit autant à si peu, qu'est-ce que cela va donner après,_ pensa amusé Jack, qui hésita un instant à faire tomber Ianto dans la voiture toujours ouverte et lui faire un sort. _Non, trop rapide_ , le morigéna sa conscience. Dommage... L'immortel était certain que le jeune homme aurait parfaitement symbolisé la luxure même ainsi abandonné sur la banquette arrière. Ou avant. Ou les deux. Oh peu importe! Les voitures étaient toujours un super endroit. A tester ensemble un jour. Se forçant à quitter ces savoureuses lèvres rosies, il murmura, d'une voix volontairement chaude:

 _"Si tu ne veux pas que je te viole là tout de suite en public, il vaut mieux que tu montes."_

Les joues de Jones déjà rougies par le plaisir prirent un teint écarlate, et ce dernier recula avant de s'installer sur son siège, l'esprit désormais envahi d'images toutes plus compromettantes les unes que les autres.

Le retour se passa dans un silence agréable. Chacun d'eux se trouvait sur un petit nuage alors que la voiture roulait: Jack se sentait heureux, et comblé comme il l'avait rarement été ces derniers mois. Tous les dangers et tensions qui encombraient habituellement ses pensées avaient disparu pour laisser place à une sensation de plénitude tandis qu'il observait discrètement l'expression rêveuse de Ianto. Il était soulagé que tout se soit bien passé. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de relation de ce genre, une qui ne comportait pas que du sexe pur, et il n'était pas certain de retrouver facilement ses repères. C'était une chose que de draguer à droite et à gauche: Jack y excellait, ce n'était un secret pour personne. S'il voulait quelqu'un, il finissait toujours par l'avoir, peu importait le temps que cela prenait.

Mais Ianto méritait autre chose, il n'était pas qu'un simple plaisir pour passer le temps. Le simple fait que ce n'était pas un inconnu d'un soir changeait déjà considérablement la donne, mais bien plus que cela, le capitaine avait envie d'essayer de faire les choses correctement avec lui. Et si cela ce n'était pas une preuve que le garçon lui avait retourné le cerveau et le cœur, alors quoi? Était-il possible que Ianto ait réussi sans même le savoir ce qu'il pensait impossible depuis des dizaines d'années? Le faire tomber amoureux de nouveau? Est-ce qu'il venait de se dire qu'il était amoureux? Wow, c'était juste terrorisant! Et en même temps terriblement apaisant, parce que cela lui prouvait qu'il était encore capable d'aimer et donc d'être normal, autant que sa situation le lui permettait. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus autant s'attacher, il savait déjà que tous deux n'avaient aucun avenir, pas avec sa malédiction dans la balance. Et pourtant.. Pourtant, le rocher éternel de Torchwood ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir retenter, de nouveau. Profiter complétement de ce qui lui était offert tant que c'était encore possible. L'ancien Agent du Temps secoua la tête silencieusement, chassant ses pensées mélancoliques. Ianto le fixa avec inquiétude, ses différentes expressions ne lui avaient pas échappé.

 _"Est-ce que tout va bien?"_

Jack sursauta, avant de sourire et se pencher pour l'embrasser.

 _"Tout va très bien, Ianto. Comme tu le disais tout à l'heure, tout est parfait."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dernier chapitre! Pardon pour l'attente, je n'avais pas vu que cela commençait à tarder! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés, merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant reviewé (bisou spécial à mariancla!), ou mise en favori/follows!**_

 _ **C'est dans ce chapitre qu'existe la partie justifiant le rating M. Je sais que ce n'est pas du gout de tout le monde, donc je le redis, au cas où. Cela signifie aussi que les mineurs, ados, même ceux qui se pensent grands^^, ce n'est pas pour vous. Si vous voulez le lire quand même, cela ne regarde que vous, pas moi. Je n'y suis pour rien.**_

 _ ***L'auteur a fait un léger pétage de câble sur cette partie et s'excuse d'avance pour les crises de fou rire, colère, ou mort non prévue***_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Plus le temps passait et plus Ianto semblait guérir. Lui auparavant si taciturne souriait de plus en plus souvent, et Jack eut même le privilège de l'entendre rire plusieurs fois en privé. Bien que sa nature discrète demeurait, il était évident qu'il revenait lentement à la vie, et ce pour le plaisir de toute l'équipe. Un Gallois sombre et renfermé n'était bon pour personne, pas quand il était le premier que l'on voyait le matin à son arrivée et celui qui vous nourrissait plusieurs fois par jour de café et de délicieux repas. Même Owen, pourtant prompt à l'attaque et connu comme rancunier, avait reconnu quand il avait cru que Jack ne l'entendait pas que revoir Ianto se comporter comme un être humain et pas comme "un putain d'automate" faisait du bien.

Dans l'intimité, cela se traduisait par des marques d'affection de plus en plus poussées de la part du Gallois: les baisers échangés ce fameux jour n'étaient que les premiers d'une longue suite, tous de plus en plus passionnés et dans des lieux divers. Les deux hommes étaient quasiment certains d'avoir traumatisé quelques Weevils à force de se retrouver (entre autre) dans le couloir des cellules pour s'adonner à des parties de patins mémorables. Jack avait même plaisanté à ce sujet, suggérant que leurs prisonniers risquaient de créer leur propre version de la WWF- Weevil World Fight. Les archives étaient également le lieu de retrouvailles tendres, les étagères constituant un voile idéal contre toute caméra indiscrète. Et que dire du canapé ou des tables, tôt le matin avant l'arrivée du reste du groupe, ou le soir après leur départ?

A présent qu'il sentait Ianto moins craintif, le capitaine ne se gênait plus pour laisser son caractère taquin et dragueur s'exprimer plus librement: il l'étreignait avec force de par derrière, s'amusait à le coincer contre les surfaces les plus improbables, ou à le faire rougir en laissant glisser ses mains sur tout son corps à son passage, les cuisses et les fesses ayant sa préférence. S'y ajoutaient bien évidemment quelques regards brûlants ou chuchotements scabreux qui ne manquaient jamais de transformer son Gallois préféré en tomate presque trop mûre. Il adorait en particulier le surprendre par derrière pour venir le coller contre son torse, les bras encerclant sa taille alors que ses lèvres dévoraient son cou. Presque à chaque fois, la cravate de son employé servait aussi de prise pour l'attirer à lui et déguster sa bouche avec appétit.

Bien qu'il pestait en apparence, Ianto acceptait en réalité ces jeux avec plaisir, trop heureux de se sentir ainsi aimé et réclamé. Jack était un compagnon étincelant de vie, et il s'abreuvait à la source même de cette énergie à grands verres, s'en emplissant sans honte et avec un désir de plus en plus grandissant. Le jeune homme avait eu du mal à s'y faire au départ. Il avait fallu du temps à l'immortel pour lui faire comprendre que son affection était méritée, que _Ianto_ la méritait. Ce dernier avait trop tendance à se dénigrer facilement, un défaut ardemment combattu par Jack. Celui-ci avait découvert pour sa part avec ravissement un partenaire fervent et taquin, qui osait de plus en plus prendre l'initiative, l'embrassant au détour d'un couloir ou le provoquant par des regards ou mots qui n'avaient de double sens que pour eux. Ces derniers jours, il semblait en particulier avoir développé la manie de lui faire du pied sous la table en pleine réunion, rendant particulièrement difficile la concentration de Jack, que ce soit lorsque leurs genoux se frôlaient, ou qu'une cheville s'enroulait autour de la sienne. Tout ceci en conservant une expression angélique constante – et après on disait que c'était lui le pervers. Le plus jeune se montrait peut-être parfois timide, mais il n'était en rien innocent.

Quand on savait cela, on aurait presque pu s'étonner de la nature encore secrète de leur relation: Ianto refusait en effet toujours de l'exprimer face à leurs collègues _ **.**_ Jack devinait aussi sans peine qu'il craignait les regards des autres -difficile de passer en quelques mois du traitre à l'amant du patron. Ianto voyait déjà d'ici le regard méprisant d'Owen et celui, jaloux, de Gwen. Il s'en passerait, merci bien! Jack, pour sa part, se moquait complètement de l'avis du reste du groupe; leur vie privée n'était pas leurs affaires. Mais puisque cela semblait tellement compter pour Ianto, il s'y faisait, en profitant et s'en amusant pour jouer du piquant né de cette situation.

Il lui était cependant parfois difficile de contenir son désir de plus en plus fort. Il souhaitait depuis tellement longtemps dépasser le stade des baisers et caresses, mais jamais il ne forcerait Ianto. C'était déjà un miracle que celui-ci lui ait redonné sa confiance, il n'allait pas la briser en se comportant en bête sauvage. Et pourtant, pourtant il lui était si difficile quelquefois de se contrôler tant ce dernier était un appel au péché: son visage aux contours parfaits, fins et délicats, mais compensé par une mâchoire forte sur laquelle régnaient des lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être dévorées. Un corps tout en muscles déliés, à la fois discrets et puissants, annonciateurs de tant de joutes jouissives; et enfin ces yeux, miroirs des émotions intérieures de leur propriétaire, ces yeux qui il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore semblaient mourir à petit feu et qui étincelaient à présent d'un bonheur de vivre évident. Ces yeux qui s'illuminaient en l'apercevant lui, et qui donnaient l'impression de convoyer toute la Voie lactée dans leurs iris lorsque Jack et Ianto marchaient côte à côte en discutant de tout et rien. Des yeux aussi bleus que les siens, et dans lesquels Jack Harkness pouvait se perdre des heures. Oui, un corps absolument magnifique, et dont il brûlait de faire toute la découverte.. Le 'léger' détail d'être le potentiel premier homme à y accéder augmentait encore son désir d'un cran. Etait-ce être faible si son cerveau était envahi de fantasmes tous plus crus les uns que les autres à cette pensée?

S'il avait pu savoir à quel point l'expression 'lutter contre le monde entier' prendrait tout son sens pour arriver à ce but tant convoité!

* * *

 _Lundi_

Ianto l'avait chauffé à blanc toute la matinée, enchaînant les provocations discrètes et silencieuses. Le pauvre Jack était purement au bord de l'implosion, luttant pour ne pas l'attaquer sauvagement en public alors que son employé lui faisait comprendre d'une manière discrète mais extrêmement efficace qu'il semblait prêt à passer un certain cap. Le capitaine n'était pas homme à ignorer un tel défi, cependant, et il attendit que Ianto soit descendu dans les archives pour l'y rejoindre. Il l'y trouva penché sur une table en train de trier de vieux papiers, le dos tourné à la porte. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la courbure qui se présentait à lui. Ianto portait ce jour-là une veste noire aux fines zébrures verticales grises; un costume particulièrement neutre qui n'exprimait pas le feu intérieur qui habitait le jeune homme.

Les pupilles de Jack s'assombrirent de désir, et il commença à se rapprocher à pas de loup de sa cible. Bien que plongée dans sa tâche, celle-ci perçut le mouvement derrière elle; elle voulut se retourner, mais Jack fut plus rapide et d'un mouvement vif, il l'attrapa subitement sans prévenir, les bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour venir le redresser, le collant contre son torse. Pris de surprise, Ianto sursauta violemment et laissa échapper un glapissement fort peu masculin qu'il nierait totalement si on l'interrogeait. Les lèvres de son geôlier se posèrent dans son cou pour suçoter sa peau, provoquant un gémissement chez l'archiviste qui se laissa aller contre lui.

 _"Jack..._

 _-Vous vous êtes montré fort provoquant, aujourd'hui, agent Jones."_

Les mains de l'immortel vinrent errer sur son ventre et sa cuisse tandis qu'il se collait un peu plus fort contre lui, sa bouche continuant de glisser dans son cou. Ianto haleta.

 _"Je me vois obligé de vous imposer une sanction. Elle prend acte dès maintenant."_

La gorge du prisonnier s'assécha brusquement à ces mots si évocateurs. Il murmura:

 _"C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, monsieur."_

Il put deviner sans le voir les lèvres de Jack se tordre en une expression moqueuse.

 _"Ce n'est pas du harcèlement si la personne est consentante. Et de toute manière,_ ronronna-t-il, _à qui irais-tu t'en plaindre?"_

Tout le temps de leur discussion, Jack était demeuré pressé contre lui, sa main droite se glissant sous sa chemise tandis que l'autre flânait entre ses jambes sans jamais venir toucher la zone la plus sensible, poussant Ianto au martyr. Celui-ci répliqua avec difficulté:

 _"Oh, j'ai un compagnon très protecteur et jaloux. Pas sûr qu'il apprécie._

 _-Vraiment? A quoi ressemble-t-il?"_

Il lui mordilla l'oreille, lui arrachant un sifflement alors que les yeux de Ianto se fermaient un instant sous l'effet des sensations.

 _"A un ange déchu remonté de l'Enfer... Il en a la férocité et toute la splendeur.."_

Sa réponse eut un effet immédiat chez Jack qui sentit son sang bouillir brusquement et remonter le long de ses veines pour venir traverser tout son corps dont la température augmenta soudainement de plusieurs degrés. Avec un grondement, il retourna sa proie qu'il plaqua contre lui, sa bouche abandonnant son cou pour attaquer furieusement celle de Ianto. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir et s'agrippa à lui; une des mains de Jack saisit ses fesses alors que sa jambe gauche se glissait entre les siennes. Le capitaine le renversa en arrière sur la table, une lueur prédatrice dans le regard, ses bras venant encadrer son corps tandis qu'il se penchait vers lui, faisant voler au passage les pauvres papiers. Il ne fut pas étonné, néanmoins, d'apercevoir un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

 _"J'ai cru que tu ne comprendrais jamais.._

 _-Tu n'as pas été très discret"_ , grogna-t-il en retournant attaquer sa gorge, le faisant gémir. Son regard bleu nuit croisa celui embrumé de Ianto. _"Ianto, tu es sûr de.."_

Le Gallois perçut son hésitation. Il hocha doucement la tête.

 _"Sil te plait, Jack.. Je ne veux plus attendre."_

Un tel désir brûlait dans ses yeux que Jack sentit tout son être frémir.

 _" 'Kay",_ murmura-t-il, avant de s'incliner pour le réembrasser avec passion, les doigts de Ianto entourant son visage.

Leurs mains commencèrent à errer en parallèle sur le corps de l'autre, s'y agrippant, griffant. Tout à leur joie et leur plaisir, ils n'entendirent pas tout de suite les cris qui s'élevèrent soudainement à l'étage, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix hurle du haut du couloir:

 _"JACK! Attaque de Weevils en plein centre-ville!"_

La phrase eut le mérite de stopper net le couple. Un grognement de frustration leur échappa, tandis que Ianto laissait tomber sa tête en arrière contre la table et que celle de Jack se posait sur son ventre.

 _"Shit._

 _"Ouais."_

Les deux hommes prirent quelques secondes pour retrouver leur souffle, avant de se redresser, se séparant à allaient bien s'amuser pour cacher ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, tiens, avec leurs lèvres et joues rougies, et leurs pantalons légèrement serrés dans une certaine zone délicate.

 _"Je te jure qu'on reprendra ça",_ gronda Jack, les yeux plissés, en venant saisir son visage pour l'embrasser goulûment, le laissant pantelant et difficilement capable de se concentrer sur le travail à venir.

 _Foutus Weevils._

* * *

 _Lundi, tard dans la soirée_

L'équipe s'était retrouvée débordée de boulot les heures suivantes: les cellules s'étaient remplies de manière considérable, il avait fallu interroger les blessés et les rassurer -la version de singes violents ayant contracté une rage non transmissible aux humains fonctionnait toujours relativement bien, les gens s'y raccrochaient, le déni était toujours plus fort que tout chez la plupart- avant de s'occuper des rapports de police à faire disparaitre. _Pas de preuves._ Règle n°2 de Torchwood après _"Pas touche à la faille"._

Après cela, tout le monde était retourné épuisé chez soi. Les deux hommes avaient échangé discrètement des regards complices, eux allaient rentrer ensemble au Hub sous le prétexte fallacieux d'un dernier tour de garde. Rien de bien inhabituel, Jack étant le patron et Ianto le responsable du bon fonctionnement de la base, et de toute façon leurs collègues étaient trop dans les vapes pour relever le niveau enfantin de l'excuse. L'attente était de plus en plus insupportable, et chacun se força à dissimuler sous des sourires et autres _'Au revoir, bonne nuit, à demain, repose-toi bien'_ son désir qui montait d'un degré à chaque nouvelle personne déposée. Finalement, finalement, ils demeurèrent seuls; la tension qui envahit le véhicule à cette réalisation aurait presque pu être palpable physiquement tant l'espace sembla s'emplir d'électricité statique.

Aucun des deux ne parvint à tenir jusqu'à l'intérieur:à peine étaient-ils arrivés au Hub que Jack gara brusquement le véhicule dans le garage avant de sauter sur Ianto, son manteau volant dans les airs à l'attaque. Le lieu et toutes ses connotations ne faisaient que les rendre un peu plus fous; le Gallois se retrouva chevauché par son capitaine qui frotta ses hanches aux siennes, les faisant tous les deux grogner de ses bras dans son dos, il vint le coller contre lui tandis que leurs langues commençaient à se mêler l'une à l'autre avec fièvre.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une lumière violente orange explosa dans le ciel. Le couple se figea au même instant. Ils relevèrent lentement le visage, leurs regards se croisant.

 _"Non."_

 _-Non."_

Une explosion fort peu discrète retentit.

 _"Et merde."_

Lorsque le groupe était arrivé sur les lieux, cela avait été pour découvrir ce qui ressemblait au crash d'une météorite dans un terrain vague. Celui-ci était déjà envahi par l'armée et l'Unit- Oh joie!

 _"Regardez-moi ces amateurs,_ grommela Owen. _Tous en train de sautiller comme des gosses le soir de Noel._

 _"Souris, Owen, ou on va finir par croire que tu es né avec cette tronche de mort-vivant,_ se moqua Gwen.

 _"Formation habituelle"_ , ordonna Jack, et ils se répartirent en arc de cercle comme à leur habitude.

Sans surprise, les soldats n'étaient pas contents de les voir, mais le Capitaine ne leur laissa aucun choix: sa ville, son travail. Ce n'était pas contestable, et de toute manière, personne n'aurait osé remettre son autorité en cause. Sauf son équipe, mais les autres n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Ils n'eurent guère de mal à repérer un cratère d'une dizaine de mètres de largeur et presque moitié moins de profondeur ; l'herbe avait brûlé tout autour dans un rayon de trois mètres, ne laissant que des tiges fanies, voire noires.

 _"La vache"_ , siffla le médecin entre ses dents.

Le groupe descendit prudemment, après avoir sorti automatiquement gants et masques. La pente était raide, craquelante sous leurs pieds, et une chaleur inhabituelle émanait de la terre. Un flot de jurons leur échappa quand ils découvrirent au centre du cratère une boîte de 30 cm de longueur à peine en plomb forgé, sur laquelle étaient gravés des symboles en fer. Vraisemblablement un coffret. Un coffret ouvert, et qui fit s'affoler monstrueusement tous leurs capteurs.

Génial.

D'où venait ce truc? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Ce qu'il contenait, cependant, la bande en eut vite un aperçu, lorsque quelques minutes à peine après leur arrivée, alors qu'ils étaient en plein relevé, Tosh capta sur les réseaux de police un appel signalant une bagarre dans un bar se situant à quelques kilomètres. Rien de bien intéressant, si ce n'est qu'un signalement identique fut lancé à peine cinq minutes après, puis presque à la suite encore un autre. En moins de dix minutes, trois appels à l'aide furent ainsi relevés, le dernier dans une boite de nuit située à quelques rues à peine du bar.

Le hasard n'existait pas à Torchwood, aussi Jack décida-t-il, dans le doute, de se rendre à la boîte de nuit. Ils se séparèrent, Owen et Gwen demeurant sur le terrain pour terminer les analyses, le trio restant se ruant vers le véhicule. Malgré l'urgence du moment, Ianto apprécia grandement de se retrouver ainsi presque seul avec Jack. Le jeune homme l'observa discrètement du coin de l'œil alors qu'il conduisait en silence, relevant son expression concentrée, presque fermée.

 _"Jack? Quelque chose ne va pas?"_

Le regard bleu gris de ce dernier s'assombrit un peu plus.

 _"Ces écritures sur la boite.. Je les connais, mais je ne suis pas parvenu à les déchiffrer.. Je me rappelle juste qu'elles sont très anciennes, des siècles et des siècles."_

Il n'en ajouta pas plus, mais c'était suffisant pour que Ianto échange un coup d'oeil inquiet avec Tosh, qui, installée à l'arrière, faisait le lien communication avec les deux autres agents tout en continuant à pirater les radios de police.

La boite de nuit était en effervescence quand ils y parvinrent enfin. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises, le nez ou la bouche en sang, de nombreux bleus ornant leur visage et bras. Certaines arboraient même des yeux au beurre noir, et tenaient collés contre leur tempe des poches de glace. Un garçon d'à peine 19 ans était allongé sur le sol, inconscient. On leur expliqua qu'il avait soudainement pété un câble, sans explication, se montrant extrêmement violent. Sa force était telle que personne n'avait réussi à le stopper, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige et s'évanouisse d'un coup. Tosh entendit une description similaire dans les deux bars précédents, et pour un nouveau lieu il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Le bracelet de Jack leur indiqua un taux élevé d'ondes non humaines émanant du fou furieux.

 _"Un alien qui possède des corps?_

 _-Possible. Et il les mettrait en rogne?_

 _-On a vu plus tordu."_

Les trois amis suivirent à la trace les émissions produites par la chose habitant le coffret, remontant plusieurs bars et sorties de boites de nuit.A chaque fois, le même scenario se reproduisait: une violence soudaine, sans raison logique, qui durait quelques minutes, avant que la victime ne perde fléau se répandait particulièrement vite, et Jack sentait son inquiétude grandir. Quoique ce soit, cette chose était puissante. Ils tournèrent une bonne heure ainsi, laissant le temps à Owen et Gwen de les rejoindre. A leurs expressions renfrognées, il eut la confirmation que ce ne serait pas bon. L'ancienne policière expliqua que la boite émettait des ondes particulièrement puissantes, d'une origine inconnue, et sans aucun contrôle. Son contenu avait dû s'échapper lors de l'impact au sol, ne laissant aucune chance à l'UNIT, et encore moins l'armée, de l'empêcher de se répandre en ville.

Le groupe finit par le retrouver dans un snack où la serveuse était en train d'agresser un client. Jack parvint avec peine à la maîtriser, lui tordant le bras dans le dos tout en la plaquant contre le comptoir, son coude s'enfonçant dans ses reins alors que de sa main libre il lui pressait l'épaule contre le bar. La blonde luttait âprement, sifflant et jurant comme le pire des charretiers contre le client qui était tombé sur une chaise, terrifié.

 _"Gwen, Tosh, faites-les sortir!_

 _-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?!,_ s'exclama effrayé le propriétaire des lieux.

 _-Dehors!"_

Malgré toute sa force, le capitaine peinait à maintenir la prisonnière dont la puissance semblait en effet démultipliée.

 _"Qui es-tu?! Tu n'es pas d'ici. Que veux-tu?_

 _-Lâchez-moi! Vous n'avez pas le droit!_

 _-Oh, j'ai tous les droits dans cette ville! Et si tu ne veux pas me voir m'énerver, tu as intérêt à te calmer et me répondre!"_

Une nouvelle série d'insultes résonna. Jack les écouta sans ciller.

 _"Mais encore? J'ai tout mon temps, contrairement à toi. Tu peux bien t'escrimer dans tous les sens, ça ne changera rien au résultat final. Tu finiras par parler, alors cesse de gueuler comme la dernière des putes et accouche!"_

Il avait haussé la voix soudainement, ses paroles se faisant grossières et furieuses sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son corps s'arquant sous toute la tension ressentie. Le changement de ton et de langage fit cligner des yeux ses collègues, habitués à toujours le voir garder le contrôle quelques soient les circonstances. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'interroger, un ricanement brusque éclata, et la serveuse répliqua d'un ton rauque, à l'accent plus tout à fait humain:

 _"Penses-tu vraiment m'effrayer avec tes menaces, misérable insecte? Toi déjà si prompt à m'incendier à mon simple contact?"_

Sa tête fut projetée en arrière alors que son corps s'arqueboutait, se libérant en partie de Jack qui vacilla sous le choc. Les lèvres fines s'ouvrirent, et une fumée noire quitta la bouche de la serveuse qui s'effondra sur le sol.

 _"Non!"_

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la fumée s'était envolée pour venir s'enrouler autour de Ianto qui écarquilla les yeux avant de tomber à genoux en hoquetant.

 _"Ianto!"_

Le Gallois redressa brusquement la tête, révélant des pupilles aussi sombres que l'Enfer.

 _"Restez où vous êtes."_

Sa voix inhabituellement impérieuse eut le mérite de faire se figer net ses camarades.

 _"Qui êtes-vous?,_ interrogea prudemment Jack qui s'était redressé **.** _On ne vous veut pas de mal, mais vous blessez ceux que vous possédez."_

La bouche du Gallois se tordit en une expression moqueuse.

 _"Je ne les blesse pas.. Je les libère.. Tant de rage et de colère dissimulées en vous.. C'en est ... délectable."_

L'être qui possédait Ianto se redressa, la stature droite et le menton fièrement redressé. Tout en lui.. elle.. reflétait un orgueil évident et un mépris souverain pour les humains l'entourant. Le changement était tel, comparé à l'attitude discrète habituelle de leur camarade, que cela les laissa un instant sans voix. Tous, sauf Jack, dont les pupilles se glacèrent, la chaleur habituelle de l'ami disparaissant complètement pour laisser place entièrement au capitaine. _Personne_ ne s'en prenait à son équipe sans le payer très cher, la chose allait l'apprendre très vite. Ils se défièrent du regard de longues secondes, tempête marine contre obscurité, se jaugeant tacitement.

 _"Tu te nourris des sentiments négatifs,_ devina l'officier alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher lentement en cercle, tels deux fauves se tournant l'un autour de l'autre et attendant le meilleur moment pour attaquer leur adversaire.

 _"Comme vous de viande et légumes.. Et oh! La race humaine est tellement délicieuse..Vous vous dites civilisés, mais en réalité vous cachez tant de rancoeur ..."_

Un frisson parcourut le groupe à ces mots. La situation leur rappelait désagréablement le cas de Carys, à la différence que cette fois l'alien ne mangeait pas de l'énergie sexuelle, mais négative. Oh! Et c'était Ianto qui était possédé. Ce qui amenait une autre question.

 _"Pourquoi lui?_ interrogea Jack.

 _-C'est évident non? Tant de douleur et de fureur en un seul être.. Comme si tu ne le savais pas..._ _La pauvre fille."_

Oh! Oh _ça_!C'était un coup bas. Des lueurs peinées assombrirent les visages des membres de l'équipe à l'évocation de Lisa. Ils se forcèrent cependant à ne pas répondre, sachant que c'était ce que l'alien désirait.

 _"Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas le laisser s'exprimer lui-même?"_

Les yeux noirs se mêlèrent soudainement de gris, formant pendant quelques secondes un tourbillon avant que ne réapparaissent les pupilles bleu marine de Ianto. Ce dernier inspira profondément, la respiration sifflante, avant de cligner des yeux, comme s'il reprenait conscience.

 _"Ianto?",_ appela inquiet Owen, accroupi depuis tout à l'heure à côté de la serveuse évanouie.

Le son de sa voix sembla provoquer un électrochoc chez le jeune homme qui sursauta, avant de se tourner vers lui, la machoire contractée.

 _"Toi! Enfoiré! Ne m'adresse pas la parole!"_

Le médecin cligna des yeux.

 _"Qu.._

 _-Ferme-la!_ rugit Ianto en lui sautant dessus, lui assénant un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

 _-Hey!_ hurla Jack en se précipitant pour essayer de le retenir, tout cela pour se faire repousser sans ménagement.

 _-Ne t'en mêle pas!"_

Jack recula, choqué par la violence dans sa voix. Owen avait posé la main sur la bouche, trop stupéfait pour réagir. _Le Teaboy l'avait frappé._ Celui-ci revint à la charge, les poings s'abattant cette fois sur son front et son nez.

 _"Toujours à te foutre de moi! A me prendre pour le dernier des larbins! Pour qui te prends-tu, Harper?! Qui crois-tu être pour te donner le droit de mépriser les autres? Toi qui n'es même pas capable de prendre soin de toi-même!_

 _-Assez! Ianto, Ianto calme-toi! Stop!",_ cria Harkness en venant le saisir aux épaules, le forçant à reculer et s'éloigner du docteur qui saignait du nez et des lèvres.

Son compagnon se débattit furieusement.

 _"Je ne suis pas un objet! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vais pas aussi souvent que vous sur le terrain que je ne vaux rien! Je voudrais t'y voir, à nettoyer vos traces! Se débarrasser des corps, et inventer une excuse pour les familles! Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question, hein? De qui devait les appeler? Certainement pas toi, tu es bien meilleur dans ta morgue! Incapable de vivre avec les vivants, parce que hanté par une morte!_

 _-IANTO!"_

Jack avait tonné, tentant de le faire taire en vain. Sa fiancée était le dernier sujet à aborder avec Owen. Il n'était même pas surpris qu'il soit au courant; l'archiviste semblait toujours tout savoir, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Le teint blême de son collègue lui indiqua à quel point la flèche avait frappé juste.

 _"Elle aurait tellement honte de toi.._

 _-Ianto, Ianto arrête! Ce n'est pas toi! Tu ne penses pas ça!"_

Gwen, pauvre Gwen tentait de s'interposer à son tour, se plaçant entre eux deux, protégeant comme elle le pouvait son ami. Elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi parlait Jones, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer ainsi. Mal lui en prit. Les yeux noirs vinrent se poser sur elle, et le Gallois siffla:

 _"On ne t'a rien demandé, Cooper! Reste à ta place pour une fois, ça te changera!"_

La brune pila sur place, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que la colère de Ianto se déplace vers elle.

 _"Ia..._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que j'ai dit? Il faut que je sois plus clair? Dégage! Cesse de vouloir jouer sans cesse les héroïnes sans peur et sans reproche, cela ne t'attirera pas davantage l'attention de Jack!"_ L'étincelle choquée et blessée dans les prunelles chocolat prouva là encore la pertinence de l'attaque. _"Tu ne peux pas juste profiter de tout ce que tu as déjà? Un job génial, un petit ami qui t'adore? Une vie parfaite, tout ce que l'on peut désirer! J'ai tellement peiné pour l'obtenir, toi tout t'était donné et tu es prête à tout foutre en l'air pour une bonne baise!_

 _-Assez! Assez!"_

Le capitaine força son compagnon à reculer jusqu'au comptoir, tentant d'ignorer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, la hargne et la rancœur évidentes dans chacun des mots criés. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Gwen reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche pour s'effondrer, pâle et tremblante. A n'en pas douter, l'explosion iantoienne allait laisser des traces.

 _"C'est bon, pas besoin de plus, j'ai compris! Je sais ce que tu es, pas la peine de continuer!"_

Le corps du possédé fut secoué d'un spasme, et les yeux noirs réapparurent, accompagnés d'une expression froide et méprisante.

 _"Vraiment?_

 _\- Tu es une Némésis. Ta race voyage dans l'espace depuis des siècles; vous êtes déjà venus ici, il y a plus de 2000 ans, vous avez causé des cauchemars aux Grecs. J'ai eu des doutes devant les écritures du coffret, mais maintenant c'est évident. Mais vous êtes repartis depuis si longtemps, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?!_

 _-Comme tu le dis, nous avons déjà nos marques.. Le fait que vous ayez évolué ne vous rend pas moins délicieux, au contraire, vous êtes devenu un met tellement plus raffiné",_ répliqua l'entité, visiblement surprise mais ravie qu'on l'ait reconnue, son orgueil flatté.

Encore une fois, le groupe sentit un frisson de dégoût le parcourir en l'entendant parler d'eux comme de simple nourriture. Une Nemesis, vraiment? Comme la déesse de la vengeance?

 _"Si tu cherches un festin, alors laisse-le et viens en moi,_ la provoqua Jack. _J'ai plus d'expérience et de colère que tous les habitants de la ville! Et tu le sais, si tu peux vraiment sentir nos émotions pour nous tester avant de nous posséder"_ Il recula de quelques mètres, ouvrant grand les bras. _"Viens, je t'en prie, sers-toi!"_

L'être haussa un des sourcils de Ianto, le fixant attentivement. Le capitaine sentit quelque chose semblable à un pic venir lui gratter l'arrière du crâne. Il contint difficilement une grimace devant la douleur, conservant un visage impassible et ignorant le regard horrifié de Gwen.

 _"Extraordinaire...,_ murmura finalement la chose. _Comment est-ce possible? Tant de rage et de mensonges en une seule vie, c'est juste.. le Nirvana! Et jamais je n'aurai pu y goûter si les réacteurs de mon vaisseau ne m'avaient pas lâché!"_

 _Merci pour l'info,_ songea Jack en continuant à garder ses prunelles bleu marine rivées dans les charbons lui faisant face. _Ianto, reviens.. J'espère que cela marchera, il faut que cela marche!_

Les humains du 51ème siècle avaient développé des capacités télépathiques encore absentes à cette époque, lui permettant de dissimuler une partie de ses pensées à la fausse déesse. Et c'était une chance, car ces dernières contenaient des informations cruciales. La suite se déroula à une vitesse fulgurante, pourtant il eut la sensation de tout voir se dérouler au ralenti: le corps du possédé fut secoué de spasmes violents, et la fumée noire en sortit, se dirigeant avec avidité et à toute vitesse vers sa nouvelle cible qui retint son souffle alors que le Gallois s'effondrait au sol.

 _Ting._

Le son du caillou-prison frappant le carrelage résonna soudain dans le silence du snack. A peine eut-il effleuré le sol que des vagues d'énergie bleu électrique apparurent, montant jusqu'au plafond pour encercler les volutes sombres, les stoppant net dans leur trajectoire. La créature poussa un cri furieux en comprenant qu'on s'était joué d'elle. Elle tenta de s'enfuir en se projetant contre les rayons, provoquant de petites explosions, en vain. Elle était définitivement bloquée.

 _"Merci d'avoir eu l'obligeance de sortir du corps de mon ami! Ce n'st pas que cela me gênait de vous voir ainsi dedans, mais en fait.. si!"_ , ironisa Jack en se précipitant vers Ianto toujours immobile au sol.

Un long hurlement d'agonie retentit devant leurs visages impassibles, et l'instant d'après la Nemesis explosa, ne laissant que des cendres grises. L'immortel les fixa un instant, avant de relever les yeux vers Owen qui s'était relevé.

 _"Comment..,_ commença ce dernier.

 _-Ne crois même pas que je t'ai vu l'embarquer. Ça nous a sauvé cette fois, mais je crois que toi et moi allons avoir une longue discussion une fois rentrés à la base, c'est moi qui te le dis!"_

Tout en parlant, il s'était accroupi auprès du jeune archiviste; avec beaucoup de douceur et précaution, il le releva, le serrant contre lui. Encore à moitié évanoui, Ianto se laissa faire, posant la tête contre son torse.

 _"Ianto.. Ianto.. Hey! C'est fini! Reviens avec nous..."_

L'interpelé gémit avant de tenter de se redresser. Il échoua lamentablement, et posa la main sur son front, grognant quelque chose dans sa langue natale qui fit cligner des yeux à Jack.

 _"A ce point? Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu l'usage de ta langue.. Même si j'en connais d'autres emplois beaucoup plus agréables."_

Il accompagna ce commentaire d'un sourire salace. Ianto sourit faiblement avant de rouler des yeux et tenter une nouvelle fois de se redresser difficilement.

 _"Oh ! Doucement la belle au bois dormant! J'ai pas envie que tu me claques dans les doigts maintenant."_ Jack ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler son inquiétude. _"Comment tu te sens?_

 _-J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé sur le crâne, mais je survivrai."_

Le duo parlait à voix basse, leurs visages très proches l'un de l'autre; le capitaine avait glissé une de ses mains dans son dos, enroulant sa taille, la seconde venant caresser instinctivement ses cheveux. Perdus dans leur bulle, aucun des deux n'avait réellement conscience de l'image extrêmement intime qu'ils renvoyaient, d'autant que le normalement très timide employé ne cherchait en rien à s'éloigner.

Un raclement de gorge gêné les ramena à la réalité.

 _"Si on vous dérange..."_

Ils tressaillirent en cœur; le rouge monta soudainement aux joues de Ianto prenant conscience de la présence de ses collègues. Ses collègues qu'il avait en partie insulté et frappé... C'est peu dire que la honte le saisit. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers eux, craignant leurs réactions. Lui toujours si maître de lui-même avait totalement perdu le contrôle; en le possédant, cette... démone avait ouvert une partie de son coeur normalement sensée demeurer scelée, révélant des rancœurs qui auraient dû rester dissimulées.

 _"Rentrons",_ murmura-t-il en fuyant vers la porte pour se terrer dans le SUV.

Son compagnon poussa un soupir, peiné, avant de se relever à son tour et se tourner vers les autres.

 _"Ça ira?,_ demanda-t-il à Owen.

 _-Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai vu pire. Putain, il a quand même un sacré direct le Teaboy! T'es certain qu'on devrait le laisser à l'accueil?"_

Pour une fois, son supérieur ne commenta pas. Il se contenta de lui répliquer d'embarquer la poussière de déesse pour qu'ils puissent l'examiner le lendemain au Hub et de rentrer, pour de bon cette fois, avant de se diriger vers la voiture.

* * *

 _Mercredi_

 _"Cours!_

 _-Attention!"_

Un craquement sonore derrière eux leur indiqua que la bête s'était rapprochée. Tournant la tête, le jeune agent aperçut une ombre immense recouvrir une partie du ciel derrière eux. Son pied vint butter contre une racine énorme, et il s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol boueux, alors qu'un grondement sonore explosait à quelques dizaines de mètres.

 _C'était la pire blague du siècle._

* * *

Jack l'avait raccompagné à son appartement; le trajet s'était déroulé dans un silence complet, et à peine arrivé, Ianto avait murmuré un rapide salut avant de s'enfuir. Il s'était montré quasiment invisible le jour suivant, il avait tellement honte... L'ambiance avait d'ailleurs été assez bizarre de manière générale; le fait qu'Owen et Gwen se soient évités le plus possible, fuyant le regard de l'autre, n'avait échappé à personne. Le malaise était évident.

De son coté, Jack n'avait pas pu approcher réellement son compagnon. Ce dernier s'était planqué dans les archives, ce qui signifiait, en langage Jones, une humeur instable et l'envie profonde d'être laissé tranquille. Et bien qu'immortel, le capitaine n'était en rien masochiste. Pour rien au monde, il ne jouerait avec une telle bombe galloise.

Fort heureusement, l'équipe pouvait toujours compter sur son travail pour la distraire de ses soucis émotionnels. La Faille semblait ainsi avoir à cœur de les occuper, puisque deux jours après la course-poursuite, un signal leur indiqua une hausse d'énergie dans un square du centre-ville. Ils y récupérèrent un objet à l'apparence surprenante mais dont la fonction leur demeurait incompréhensible. Tout ce que Tosh avait pu en déduire était qu'il était vraisemblablement lié au flux du temps. L'engin avait l'apparence d'une manette de jeu vidéo couleur bleu ciel, sur laquelle étaient répartis un bouton vert émeraude et un autre rouge sang, ainsi qu'une série de petites billes ressemblant à des perles, au centre.

Les choses n'avançant guère, le capitaine avait convoqué son presque-amant dans son bureau sous le prétexte fallacieux de vérifier s'il allait bien. La dévotion de Ianto pour son patron étant ce qu'elle était, il lui avait fallu rassurer ce dernier immédiatement sur sa bonne santé, et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient terminé seuls dans la salle, la porte fermée et les rideaux baissés, l'appareil alien posé sur le pupitre près de l'ordinateur. Jack coinça Ianto contre le meuble, le faisant s'y asseoir. Celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, le rapprochant de lui tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient avec passion, leurs mains glissant sur leurs torses et se perdant dans les mèches brunes de l'autre. Les doigts de Jack vinrent se faufiler dans le dos de son partenaire pour le coller davantage encore contre lui, alors qu'avec les autres doigts il ouvrait avec rapidité et efficacité sa chemise pour mieux caresser sa peau si claire. Ianto grogna et, quittant sa bouche, vint suçoter son cou, laissant des marques rouges sur la chair fragile, s'attirant un soupir approbateur. Le capitaine allait le faire basculer en arrière sur la surface de bois lorsqu'un bruit de course se fit entendre dans les voix de l'informaticienne résonna:

 _"Jack! J'ai réussi à déchiffrer une partie des flux de cet objet! C'est.."_

Trop tard. Le couple avait sursauté en l'entendant, les déstabilisant, et la main de l'immortel vint se poser par réflexe sur le bureau, ou en l'occurence, la manette alien. Son doigt appuya par inadvertance sur le bouton rouge alors que l'autre main tenait toujours la cravate de son employé.

 _Viiiiiiiiiiiish._

Un rayon de lumière blanche aveuglante, deux cris surpris, puis le silence.

Lorsque Tosh entra paniquée dans le bureau, ce fut pour découvrir avec terreur que les deux hommes avaient disparu.

A des millions d'années de là, un ancien Agent du temps et un archiviste à l'accent irrésistible atterrissaient lourdement sur un sol dur. La douleur dans leur dos et l'humidité qui saisit immédiatement leurs vêtements leur indiquèrent la présence de pierres et d'herbe.

Jack cligna des yeux. A un mètre de lui, son petit ami se relevait déjà en grimaçant.

 _"Heu..."_

Leur souffle se coupa en découvrant le paysage qui les entourait: des conifères gigantesques de toutes sortes -cèdres, cyprès, sapins, mélèze, ou encore pins- coexistaient avec des fougères de plusieurs mètres de haut, au milieu desquelles virevoltaient des oiseaux aux couleurs et formes exotiques. Les insectes bourdonnaient autour d'eux, leur taille variant du minuscule moustique à des monstres presque aussi gros que des sauterelles. La chaleur intense était à peine compensée par la fraicheur d'une rivière coulant à une dizaine de mètres, et les deux hommes sentirent la sueur apparaitre presque instantanément partout sur leur corps. Ils ne retirèrent pas leur haut, cependant, qui constituait leur seule protection contre les bestioles cherchant à les piquer et dévorer. Jack était quasiment certain que la plupart de ces choses étaient sensées avoir disparu à l'heure actuelle. Ses horribles doutes furent confirmés lorsque Ianto demanda:

 _"C'est un Cycadophyte? Jaaack! Cette plante existait sous l'ère Permienne!_

 _-Je sais",_ souffla ce dernier.

Sa réponse lui valut un regard horrifié.

 _"Tu te fous de moi là? On ne peut pas.. on n'est pas.."_

Il se tut, incapable de terminer. Jack s'en chargea à sa place d'un ton las.

 _"Bienvenue dans le Mésozoïque, agent Jones. Ou, comme tu dois sûrement mieux le connaitre, l'ère des Dinosaures."_

Un silence de mort tomba. Seul résonnait le bruit de la faune et la flore ambiantes.

 _"Non._

 _-Si._

 _-NON._

 _-Je suis désolé._

 _-PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE!_

- _Schiiiiiii_ , siffla l'ex-voyageur temporel en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. _Tais-toi! Ianto, je sais que tu paniques, c'est normal, mais ne fais pas un tel raffut, ou tu vas attirer.."_

Un grondement sonore explosa à une vingtaine de mètres. Ianto écarquilla des yeux exorbités.

 _La seule raison qui interdisait tout voyage à cette époque, autant à l'Agence qu'avec le Docteur._

 _"... Un dinosaure."_

Les deux hommes se figèrent, avant de se regarder. La main de Jack glissa lentement, effleurant la jeune joue; dommage qu'en cet instant, aucun d'entre eux n'ait vraiment l'esprit à cela. Le cri jaillit en même temps.

" _COURS_!"

Ils détalèrent à toutes jambes, fuyant l'ombre menaçante qui se rapprochait de seconde en seconde.

 _"Dis, Ianto, on a fait quelque chose au Ciel pour jamais pouvoir baiser en paix?_

 _-Je m'interroge, Monsieur."_

* * *

 _Jeudi soir_

 _"C'était quand même magnifique._

 _-Owen..._

 _-Quoi! C'est vrai! Un vol plané de grande classe!_

 _-Owen..._

 _-Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu de caméra pour filmer cela.. Oh, mais j'oublie, il y en avait!_

 _-HARPER!"_

Le sourire du médecin était digne du pire des requins. En haut de l'escalier, Gwen et Tosh contenaient à grand-peine leur amusement. Il fallait reconnaitre que leur retour avait été quelque peu mémorable: deux jours de disparition, sans aucun signe ni indice sur leur emplacement – au diable les décalages temporels, pour les intéressés, ce voyage n'avait duré que quelques heures – et voilà qu'un vortex circulaire bleu électrique digne de la Porte des étoiles apparaissait en plein milieu de la base. La seconde d'après, un cri retentissait et les deux explorateurs temporels involontaires surgissaient en hurlant, sautant de l'autre coté du passage comme si leur vie en dépendait -ce qui était le cas, même si Jack était un cas technique particulier- pour venir s'effondrer sur le sol, roulant l'un sur l'autre dans le mouvement.

Des retrouvailles inoubliables donc, qu'Owen ne se privait pas de leur rappeler depuis le début de leur check-up médical. Leur apparence n'avait fait qu'accentuer les taquineries tant ils avaient semblé pitoyables, entre coupures, bleus, boue et vêtements déchirés. La douche prise n'en supprimait qu'une partie, et ne faisait en rien oublier ce souvenir. Le docteur les avait collés sur sa table d'examen à peine sortis, les soumettant à toute une batterie de tests sauvages par crainte d'une transmission d'une maladie de l'époque. Ce serait bien leur chance que l'un des deux ait chopé un truc de l'ère Mésozoïque _. Mésozoïque._ Il hallucinait toujours à l'idée que ses deux collègues aient pu y atterrir. Inutile de préciser que la manette – un transporteur temporel, visiblement – avait été enfermée à double tour dans le coffre-fort du maître des lieux. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, cependant: ses patients ne montraient aucun signe inhabituel, hormis une forte tension cardiaque. Non, ce qui le préoccupait, c'était le silence complet qu'avait montré Ianto depuis son -ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot, le regard perdu dans le vide et la mâchoire serrée dans une tension évidente, et il craignait un quelconque choc, plus que compréhensible. Il s'en était ouvert à Jack. Le capitaine avait jeté un coup d'oeil à Ianto, avant de se diriger vers lui et d'échanger à voix basse quelques mots qu'Owen n'avait pas pu entendre. Quelque soit la réponse de Ianto, elle avait dû être satisfaisante puisque son patron était ensuite revenu vers lui pour lui dire:

 _"Oui, il est sous le choc, mais il s'en remettra._ _Je vais le garder encore un peu, histoire de m'assurer que tout va bien. Rentrez."_ Au regard noir de son employé, il ajouta, anticipant la réplique: _"Et oui, je t'appelle si cela ne va pas, allez dehors! Ouste!_

 _-Ja..._

 _-OUSTE!"_

 _Mais ce n'est pas possible, ils ne vont jamais se barrer,_ pensa-t-il en voyant le trio échanger des regards boudeurs avant de récupérer leurs affaires et se diriger vers la sortie, visiblement réticents à l'idée de partir. Il était évident qu'ils auraient désiré plus de détails sur leur aventure, mais ce soir, Jack n'était pas d'humeur, et un simple regard en biais à son compagnon lui prouva que lui non plus. Le jeune homme était manifestement sur les dents, et il en connaissait exactement la raison. La même qui le torturait en cet instant.

Ils attendirent longuement pour être certains d'être bien seuls, dans un silence tendu. Puis ils se regardèrent, tournant lentement la tête, leurs prunelles plongeant dans celles de l'autre. Il y eut une seconde de battement, et l'instant d'après les deux hommes se sautaient dessus en grondant sauvagement, se rencontrant à mi-chemin dans une explosion de corps. Tant de stress et de peur pour sa vie et celle de l'autre, mêlés à une intense frustration sexuelle depuis des jours, leur faisait oublier toute retenue ou désir de tendresse. La douceur serait pour plus tard; en cette seconde, tout ce qui comptait était de déverser la tension extrême qui les étouffait.

D'un mouvement habile du bras, Ianto retira sa veste – hors de question de l'abîmer – avant de faire de même avec les bretelles de Jack, le couple s'embrassant comme des damnés. Le capitaine n'était pas en reste, et bientôt les deux chemises étaient ouvertes, celle de Ianto tombant au sol. Celui-ci vint enrouler sa jambe gauche autour de la hanche de Jack qui grogna et lui saisit ses fesses pour le soulever. Ianto enroula les jambes autour de sa taille et Jack le serra contre lui, avant d'enfoncer de nouveau sa bouche dans la sienne pour la dé d'eux ne contenait ses gémissements de plaisir. Désireux de l'entendre un peu plus, l'immortel vint suçoter la langue de son partenaire qui répliqua en lui mordant les lèvres, provoquant un gémissement en cœur. Jack maintint alors un de ses bras autour de sa taille, alors que l'autre coulait jusqu'à ses fesses; il y enfonça ses ongles, désireux de le marquer. Il avait pivoté sur lui-même dans le mouvement, tandis que les mains de Ianto quittaient son visage pour glisser dans ses cheveux. Le couple bascula sur le bureau le plus proche, le Gallois faisant voler tous les papiers en s'écrasant sur la surface. Il poussa un juron de douleur, avant de gémir lorsque Jack vint frotter ses hanches aux siennes en grognant. Il avait le sentiment que celui-ci risquait de se montrer quelque peu possessif et dominant dans leurs ébats; non pas que cela le dérangeait. L'esprit perdu dans une brume de plaisir, il se rappela vaguement que le bureau où il se trouvait appartenait à Tosh. Il faudrait certainement tout ranger et nettoyer... Mais ces pensées terre-à-terre disparurent lorsque le Capitaine revint s'emparer de sa bouche, ses doigts caressant son torse et ses côtes tout en continuant à frotter ses hanches aux siennes.

Une expression prédatrice ancrée sur le visage, Jack recula pour respirer, ses yeux bleu marine ayant viré presque noir sous l'effet du désir qui coulait dans tout son corps venant croiser ceux tout autant enfiévrés de son compagnon. Leur souffle était erratique, leurs lèvres rouges des baisers et autres morsures, en jolie compétition avec leurs visages aux teintes cramoisies. Se penchant de nouveau, Jack vint s'attaquer au cou de Ianto, suçant et marquant la peau fragile. Sa victime volontaire ne cacha pas son plaisir, et pencha davantage la tête en arrière, lui offrant accès à toute sa gorge alors qu'il s'accrochait à ses cheveux, les yeux fermés. Seigneur, c'était tellement bon! Et ils avaient attendu tellement longtemps pour cela.. Il aurait certainement dû se sentir tendu _,_ effrayé, voire inquiet. Et oui, Ianto ne le nierait pas, il était sûrement quelque peu intimidé; mais c'était Jack. Il avait toute confiance en lui, et il le désirait depuis tellement longtemps! Même s'il ne savait pas très bien où il mettait les pieds -et les mains- il était certain de vouloir découvrir ce terrain inconnu.

Avec un autre grognement, l'objet de ses pensées se redressa et le releva pour le plaquer de nouveau contre lui. Le couple reprit sa danse de baisers voraces. S'agrippant l'un à l'autre furieusement, ils errèrent ainsi dans la salle, faisant tomber chaises et stylos sur leur passage. Finalement, ils atterrirent en bas des escaliers, Ianto poussant Jack en direction du bureau avec avidité. Sa main vint se poser sur le sexe de son capitaine, le caressant par dessus le tissu.C'en fut trop pour l'immortel qui gémit et se laissa tomber à genoux, l'entrainant au passage avec lui et le faisant tomber sur les marches, toute capacité de réflexion annihilée pour ne laisser que le désir féroce de prendre Ianto ici et maintenant. Cette image lubrique fut brisée nette par le cri de douleur de ce dernier.

 _"Putain Jack! P.. pas ici!"_

La partie animale qui dirigeait en partie le cerveau de Jack en cet instant fêla, mécontente, mais les quelques neurones encore en état de marche reconnurent la justesse de l'argument. Pas le meilleur endroit. Et sûrement pas la manière dont Jack voulait le faire de toute manière. Saisissant Ianto par la main, il l'entraina jusqu'au haut de l'escalier, pour le bloquer contre la porte, le ventre plaqué contre la surface de bois, son torse en sueur collé au dos tout aussi moite de Ianto qui poussa un piaillement de surprise en se retrouvant ainsi maitrisé. Le son se changea rapidement en un doux gémissement quand deux lèvres chaudes attaquèrent la jonction entre son cou et son épaule droite. Le souffle brûlant de Jack derrière lui le fit frémir, et il pouvait presque imaginer la teinte sombre de ses yeux quand ce dernier murmura de sa voix languide:

 _"Je vais te faire crier tellement fort que tu ne pourras plus parler pendant des jours et des jours."_

La respiration du prisonnier se coupa, sa gorge s'asséchant.

 _"Des promesses, toujours des promesses, patron."_

Un grognement purement _bestial_ lui répondit, et des dents s'enfoncèrent avec rudesse dans sa peau, le faisant geindre de douleur.

 _"On doute de mes capacités, petit?"_

L'interpelé ferma un instant les paupières alors qu'un violent frisson secouait sa colonne vertébrale, son souffle se faisant encore plus intermittent tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas perdre le peu de dignité qui lui restait. _GOD!_ Qu'il aimait lorsque Jack se montrait dominant! Il ne fallait pas que ce dernier le devine trop vite ou les prochaines heures seraient une vraie torture. Hum. A la réflexion, cela ne semblait pas si désagréable. Un sourire salace apparut sur ses lèvres, et il laissa son compagnon l'entrainer jusqu'à la trappe qu'il avait appris à connaitre ces dernières semaines. L'anticipation était de retour, et c'est les veines bouillantes qu'il descendit jusqu'à la petite chambre de Jack. Il n'avait plus de raison pour se plaindre, à présent, aussi accepta-t-il ses attaques, tombant le dos sur le lit. Le maître des lieux le rejoignit aussitôt, montant sur le matelas pour se placer au dessus de lui, ses jambes l'entourant de par et d'autre. Se penchant, il vint dévorer son torse, le couvrant de baisers surprenamment tendres par rapport à l'impétuosité précédente, alternant avec des petites morsures et des léchouilles. Il s'appliqua à explorer chaque centimètre de sa peau, prenant particulièrement son temps avec les tétons de Ianto, sa langue s'enroulant autour des fragiles petits morceaux de peau et les suçotant doucement tandis qu'en parallèle il ouvrait sa ceinture.

Ianto avait fermé les yeux sous les soins de Jack, s'abandonnant au plaisir ressenti pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier qui traça un chemin humide jusqu'au bas de son ventre, jouant avec malice avec son nombril avant de mordiller ses hanches. Un son inintelligible s'échappa de la gorge du Gallois, faisant pouffer Jack qui glissa ses mains dans son dos pour le soulever et lui retirer plus aisément son pantalon, pinçant les fesses au passage. Il pouvait voir la cage thoracique de l'autre homme monter et retomber rapidement sous l'excitation et ce qui était peut-être un peu de peur. Ses doigts caressèrent gentiment ses jambes alors qu'il lui ôtait le vêtement. Il grogna en constatant l'épaisseur de son sexe à travers le fin caleçon. Oh oui! Il lui faisait de l'effet! Tendant la main, il vint l'effleurer, attentif à sa réaction; des bruits étranglés se firent entendre, et les hanches de Ianto vinrent se relever de leur propre gré, se frottant aux siennes tandis que leur propriétaire s'agrippait aux draps. Les muscles de Ianto étaient si tendus et réceptifs que ce simple contact lui faisait perdre la tête. Cette vision retira à Jack le peu de calme qu'il avait pu retrouver, et il lui retira la mince barrière de tissu, se retenant pour ne pas le déchirer dans le mouvement.

Un brusque halètement s'échappa soudain de la gorge de l'agent quand l'air frais entra en contact avec son sexe surchauffé. Les doigts de l'autre homme reprirent leur tâche, cette fois sans obstacle, s'affairant à le rendre fou alors que de sa langue il léchait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ianto ne put se retenir, il gémit avec force, les sensations provoquées par l'ensemble des touchers trop explosives. Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de son bourreau, qui releva sa tête d'entre ses cuisses pour le fixer.

 _"Je t'avais dit que tu crierais._

 _-Oh, ferme-la"_ , tenta de grogner sa victime, mais le son n'était pas très convaincant.

Jack secoua la tête.

 _"Tut tut. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son supérieur, . Il va falloir vous montrer plus poli si vous voulez que je continue._

 _-Putain de Jack Harkness, je te jure que si tu ne reposes pas cette langue là où elle était il y a dix secondes, tu vivras au déca pendant deux semaines,_ siffla le préposé au café, entre ses dents.

- _Cruel"_ , se plaignit son boss, mais il se rendit à la menace et reprit son activité, honorant les cuisses de son partenaire avec tout son amour tandis que son autre main cajolait son membre, et, si Ianto poussa quelques cris, qui aurait pu l'en blâmer?

Voir son Gallois si abandonné et gémissant sous ses doigts était une vision des plus torrides, créant en lui bien des envies, et déjà des scénarios naissaient dans son esprit enfiévré pour leurs futurs échanges, incluant quelques accessoires et beaucoup de jeux de rôle. Ianto n'était pas loin de l'explosion, Jack pouvait le deviner à ses paroles de plus en plus incompréhensibles et ses tressautements incontrôlés, mais il n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Sa propre tension devenait trop grande cependant, et il retira un instant ses mains pour finir de se déshabiller sans jamais cesser de jouer de sa bouche sur toutes les parties du corps le regarda faire les yeux fiévreux; cela n'échappa pas à Jack qui en fit tout un show, son fameux sourire coquin collé à ses lèvres.

 _"Tu apprécies ce que tu vois?"_

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un miaulement se fit entendre, et l'archiviste tendit instinctivement la main, sa langue sortant de sa bouche pour humecter ses propres lèvres sous l'effet du désir.

 _"Attend de voir tout ce que ça peut faire."_

N'appréciant visiblement pas d'être ainsi taquiné et laissé sur sa faim,son spectateur se redressa et, enroulant un bras autour de sa nuque, l'attira à lui brusquement pour venir l'embrasser passionnément, son autre main tenant son visage en coupe. Jack grogna et se colla un peu plus contre lui, assis sur ses chevilles entre leurs jambes. Damn! Ianto embrassait décidément merveilleusement. Il pourrait s'habituer à passer ses nuits ainsi. Son amant referma ses jambes autour de sa taille, le pressant plus fort contre lui. Lui laissant la direction du baiser, ses mains repartirent dans leur découverte, explorant toute la peau disponible avec le but avoué d'en connaitre chaque parcelle. L'une d'elle vint saisir leurs deux sexes laissés à l'abandon, les caressant avec délice alors que l'autre griffait une cuisse. La salle était une ode au sexe tant résonnaient les gémissements et autres grondements.

D'un mouvement de hanche, Ianto les fit pivoter pour le faire tomber sur le lit et le chevaucher. Ses yeux brillaient d'un bonheur intense lorsqu'il plongea son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser et le mordiller, lui murmurant des mots doux qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, rendant chaque caresse, chaque baiser reçus. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus fort néanmoins et le capitaine devina que Ianto n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il accéléra alors son rythme, désireux de le délivrer. Ianto poussa un long gémissement, fermant les yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard, un cri rauque sortait de sa gorge alors que ses muscles arqués retombaient sur Jack qui ne tarda pas à le suivre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, tentant de se remettre de cette joute pour le moins explosive. Ianto pouvait entendre le son du cœur de Jack en train de battre à toute allure. Il était certain que le sien lui faisait écho tant sa respiration était laborieuse. Le capitaine fut le premier à retrouver un rythme cardiaque correct; relevant la tête, il vint saisir le visage de son compagnon, l'attirant à lui pour le plus tendre des baisers dont il était capable. Puis il murmura, taquin:

 _"Ils disent donc vrai à propos des plus discrets._ "

 _Et j'avais raison quand je l'ai embrassé la première fois._

Un reniflement fut sa seule réponse. Riant, il caressa ses cheveux, le laissant reposer sa tête sur son torse.

 _"C'était génial,_ murmura finalement doucement Ianto.

 _-Vraiment?,_ interrogea Jack en passant un bras derrière sa tête.

 _-Hum hum."_

Le Gallois glissa son visage dans son cou, inspirant son odeur qui le rendait continuellement fou. L'immortel enroula son bras libre autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui.

 _"Je suis bien d'accord."_

Il sentit le plus jeune se détendre imperceptiblement. Visiblement, Ianto avait eu quelques craintes à propos de ses capacités à le combler lui, le vorace par excellence. Apparemment rassuré, il murmura, dessinant des formes invisibles sur sa poitrine:

 _"Tu voudrais recommencer, alors?"_

Jack haussa un sourcil. Ianto releva la tête, une expression des plus coquines sur son visage à l'apparence d'ordinaire innocente.

 _La nuit allait être très longue._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***regarde la base totalement dévastée*  
**

 ***entend les deux s'y remettre en haut***

 **Hum...**

 ***se barre en courant***


End file.
